This invention relates to concrete finishing machines, and more particularly, to concrete finishing machines which are particularly well adapted for use on roadways, and the like.
It is a primary object of the present invention to afford a novel concrete finishing machine.
Concrete finishing machines of the general type to which the present invention pertains have been heretofore known known in the art, such as, for example, machines of the type shown in W. H. Lewis U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,108, issued Jan. 22, 1952, and C. Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 2,396,426, issued Mar. 12, 1946. It is an important object of the present invention to afford improvements over such machines heretofore in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel concrete finishing machine which is particularly well adapted for use with low slump concrete.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel concrete finishing machine wherein the parts thereof are constituted and arranged in a novel and expeditious manner whereby concrete may be advanced along a roadway, or the like, and transversely spread across the roadway forwardly of the machine, with the initially spread concrete being thereafter smoothed by a concrete surfacing unit, which is effective to strike off, smooth and vibrate the concrete to the proper density and best quality finish.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel concrete finishing machine of the aforementioned type which embodies a screw conveyor or auger projecting forwardly in the direction of travel of the machine along the roadway, or the like, with an oscillating, vibrating elongated screed extending transversely to the movement of the machine along such a roadway, rearwardly of the auger, and operable to afford effective surfacing and vibration of the concrete over which the machine passes.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel concrete finishing machine which is practical and efficient in operation, and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings, which, by way of illustration, show a preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.